1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to candles. More specifically, this invention relates to a candle display package in which the candle mold enclosure is transparent and doubles as the retailing container for the candle.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
In the past candles have been dipped or molded. Dipped candles, of course, have been made by repeatedly dipping the hanging wick into a reservoir of hot wax and letting the wax set. Molded candles, on the other hand, have usually been made in a metal mold wherein the wick has been held centrally in the mold and the wax has been poured about the wick. After the wax is thoroughly set, the mold is opened and the candles have been stripped and wrapped or otherwise packaged for sale.
Decorative molded candles have been made in a mold which has comprised two plastic halves which have provided facing flanges which have been held together by special plates while the pouring is done. Such an apparatus is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,590 to Hasselbach which issued Jan. 29, 1974.
A glass container has been used to mold a candle as disclosed in Weiss U.S. Pat. No. 3,998,922 which issued Dec. 21, 1976. Candies have been shaped in formed recesses in plastic sheets as disclosed in the Westin U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,022 issued Jan. 11, 1977.